


Feel human

by carrowfly



Series: Winterfino [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, im new to the steamy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly
Summary: Frank and Bonnie find solace in each other.





	Feel human

It didn’t matter who they were tonight or what they’d done. Tonight, was going to show them they were both people. Or so he hoped.

“We really doin’ this Bon?” Frank asked with a cocked eyebrow. She nodded and downed the quarter measure of whatever spirit she’d had in her glass. Frank was unconvinced, and she noticed that in him.

“For fucks sake Frank,” she complained dropping to her knees in front of him, “we’ve been over this before. When I want you. I want you.”

Frank shit his eyes involuntarily, her words and attitude sending rush of blood straight to his swelling cock, “fuck Bon.”

“That’s the point.” It did things to him when she was like this. Bad things that he couldn’t quite rationalise. 

Hasty fingers rushed to unzip his trousers. He could help her with his own measured hands, but it was more fun watching her rush. She was hungry for him and he loved it. Frank clenched his jaw, looking down at the blonde who stood naturally shorter than him. 

She stood in from of him, a curious and slightly impatient expression adorning her delicate features. Frank couldn’t wait to wipe that off her face. He grabbed her arms and shoved her into the living room wall.

Their mouths met in a frenzy, but it didn’t take him long to gain dominance with his tongue. Bonnie melted beneath him and he recognised her submission for what it was. She wanted to play tonight.

Frank released her and grabbed her wrists, dragging her through her own house up her stairs to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and stripped off his trousers. Bonnie removed her skirt but left her panties on.

“You’re the fucking sexiest person I’ve ever been with.” He husked, his eyes roaming her body with lazy appreciation.  
Bonnie met his gaze, but she wasn’t interested in the foreplay. 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“I’m serious.”

Bonnie didn’t want to argue but her expression conveyed the idea that she didn’t believe him. Frank wanted to show her.

Bonnie lay on the bed, face down with her ass in the air. Maybe showing her would have to wait until she’d blown off a little steam. Whatever had happened in that house tonight was big. 

Big enough for her to resort to him. He squeezed her shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring matter before lining up his cock head with her entrance. 

“You good?” He asked, one final check before they got down to it. Bonnie nodded into the mattress and reached for his cock shaft with delicate hands. She braced herself and waited for him to slip inside.

Frank groaned as he rubbed his cock head against her. She was so wet and ready for him. Suddenly, he entered her and she gasped at the intrusion. 

“You ok?” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss her hair with his tip resting inside her.

“I need a minute to adjust – as ever Frank.” Frank couldn’t help but smirk at that. They didn’t call him Franky D for nothing.

He pushed into her slowly, waiting a moment every time he moved being careful not to hurt her. She seemed like she was in the mood to hurt tonight and he'd happily oblige when the time was right but not like this. He cared about her.

Once Frank was completely inside her, he stopped and held her body tight to his own. His cock felt amazing inside her. Nothing felt quite like home as she did. 

“Fuck me Frank.” Bonnie whispered but he heard each word as if it had been screamed across town.


End file.
